Amiga
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Una mini historia de la amistad de Snape y Lily E.NO ES UN LILYSNAPE. Espero les guste.


Ninguno de los personajes de H.P. me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"**Amiga"**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-¿Evans?-

Lily se giro sorprendida, y vio ante ella a un chico de pelo y ojos negros, bastante alto.

-Ha…S-severus!- dijo sorprendida, y empezó a secarse las lagrimas rápidamente, ya conocía a Snape, y su alto sentido por no mostrar lo débil que se podía llegar a ser.

Snape suspiro algo molesto "Gryfindors, no pueden evitar sentir" pensó alegrándose de ser un Slytherin.

Lily le mando una mirada molesta, como odiaba que la viera como a una niñita.

-Ho, veo que tienes todavía la decencia de molestarte- le dijo en un tono monótono, mirando esa desafiante mirada de Lily.

-Déjame en paz Severus- le dijo Lily molesta, se dio la media vuelta, y se encamino a ningún lugar en especial.

Camino un poco mas, hasta que se detuvo casi a la salida de los jardines.

-Vaya, ya me preguntaba hasta donde me llevarías- dijo una voz burlona.

Lily se giro, y vio con sorpresa a Snape detrás de ella, con los brazos cruzados, como esperando una explicación.

-Severus, déjame en paz- le dijo molesta apretando los puños, lo que menos quería, era soportarlo ahora, estaba muy molesta.

-Bueno, supongo que yo no debo estar molesto ¿No?- le dijo fríamente.

-Ho¿Y supongo que yo tampoco? – pregunto Lily con una desafiante mirada.

-Fui yo a quien tu adorado Potter y compañía de imbeciles acaban de dejar en ridículo bajándole los pantalones enfrente de todos- le dijo en tono mordaz.

-Y yo fui a quien ridiculizaste llamando "Sangre sucia"- le dijo Lily en un tono frió, que nada le pedía al de Snape.

-Bha, sabes que lo dije molesto, no tiene nada que ver -le dijo Snape sin preocupación.

Lily lo fulmino con la mirada, ahora si estaba cabreada.

-¿!Ósea que crees que me voy a quedar encantada de la vida cuando tu me insultes¡Que seamos amigos no te da derecho a que me digas esas cosas¿¡Te quedo eso claro Severus Snape!?- le dijo Lily furiosa.

Snape bufo, cada vez que Lily lo llamaba pro su nombre completo, eso significaba que de verdad estaba en problemas, con esta ya era 43 veces.

-Vale, dejemos esto atrás, no paso nada- le dijo Snape sin darle importancia.

-¿!QUE?!-

Fue ahí donde Snape supo que mejor se hubiese callado, ya que Lily le empezó a echar un buen sermón acerca del respeto a los demás, que era un egocéntrico, que era esto, aquello o lo otro.

"Madre mía, que bueno que Narcisa no es así!" pensó aliviado, las Gryfindor parecían una gran masa de nervios y sentimientos apunto de explotar.

"Muy complicadas" pensó asintiendo a los comentarios que le decía una Lily muy cabreada, con un – Si, tienes razón, si, si, es verdad, si, no debí, si, también eso…- entre otras cosas.

"¿Cómo es que nos hicimos amigos?" pensaba continuamente, cuando la chica de ojos verdes explotaba por su falta de tacto, y entonces asentía amargamente al recuerdo de cómo Lily lo habia ayudado, de pura suerte, a conquistar la atención de Narcisa.

"De haber sabido que era tan loca, mejor ni me le acerco" se dijo resignado, mientras asentía de nuevo a la reprimenda de Lily.

Hacia ya como 4 meses, que ambos se habían hecho "Amigos", según Lily, para Snape era mas como una especia de alianza, ella le ayudaba a comprender a Narcisa, y el le ayudaba con James, o mas bien, debido al buen consejo de Lily, este tenia que escuchar su parloteo sobre James.

"Y vaya que parlotea bastante" se dijo, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa descarada.

-¿¡DE QUE TE RIES SEVERUS SNAPE!?-

"Rayos" se dijo ahora si asustado, una Lily cabrada era una cosa, pero una Lily cabreada por una burla, era aun peor.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-Vete Evans- le dijo Snape fríamele, dándole una mirada de desprecio absoluta.

-Pero Severus… yo… te vi pasar corriendo por el comedor y… ¿Qué paso con Narcisa? – pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta, de lo contrario, Snape no estaría ahí sentado, en uno de los escalones mas apartado del castillo. Estaban de nuevo a la entrada del jardín.

-Dije largo!!- le bramo Snape arrojándole un pesado libro.

Lily no se lo esperaba, y recibió el libro de lleno, la fuerza era demasiada, y termino cayendo de espaldas, en un sordo golpe.

-No quiero consejos de amor de una mujerzuela!!- le grito Snape furioso.

Lily lo vio sorprendida, nunca habia visto a Snape así de furioso, no con ella.

"Severus" pensó con dolor al levantarse, sabia por que usaba esas palabras, no era secreto que ella hubiese salido con varios chicos, si James no le hacia caso, tenia que llamar su atención de otra forma.

"Pero esto no es por mi, es por Narcisa" se dijo segura, al ponerse de pie, y mirara a Snape con decisión.

Snape y Lily comenzaron un silencioso duelo de miradas, pero solo por unos segundos, después Lily bajo la mirada, y se sentó a un lado de Snape.

Este la vio molesto, pero solo se giro en otra dirección.

-Has lo que quieras Gryfindor…- le dijo Snape de mala gana.

-Como si necesitara tu permiso- le dijo Lily como si nada.

Snape gruño, pero no dijo mas.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, sentados en el mismo escalón, sin decir nada, solo haciéndose compañía.

Lily solo esperaba, después de haber visto correr a Snape, corrió a buscarlo, y se preguntaba por que habia corrido, pero ya una voz en su cabeza le decía "Ella lo rechazo".

Lily se sintió peor que nunca, ella habia animado a Snape a decirle la verdad a Narcisa, pero el como siempre se mostraba renuente, decía que eso era cosa de Gryfindor, eso de abrir tu corazón para que te lastimaran.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lily sintió lo que es lastimar a otros por un bien, habia tratado de enseñarle a Snape lo bello del amor, pero se le habia olvido decirle algo mas importante.

Que abecés, el amor te lastima.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"Vaya cara" pensó Snape con algo de gracia, pero se arrepintió, sabia que no era en broma su expresión.

-Severus… ¿Es verdad?- pregunto Lily titubeante, ya no sabia que mas decir.

Hacia apenas unos momentos, Snape habia aparecido en su cuarto.

-Si, solo quería avisarte, eres la única persona a la que puedo considerar como amiga, así que solo quise que fueras la primera en saberlo- le dijo serio, mirando las fotos de ella y James, juntos, abrazados como dos enamorados "Al menos ella si tuvo suerte" pensó con algo de tristeza.

-Así que perdona si no voy a tu boda con ese Potter, claro, si es que ese decide proponerte matrimonio algún día- le dijo con una media sonrisa burlona.

-Severus!- le reprocho Lily molesta.

-Um, no has dicho mi nombre completo, así que no estoy en problemas- le dijo quitándole importancia, con su usual descortesía.

-Severus, solo dime la verdad¿Enserio te unirás a Voldemort?- pregunto Lily sintiéndose sofocada.

-Si- le dijo este serio.

-¿Todo por Narcisa?-

-Si-

-¿Enserio planeas matar por ella?- le pregunto esperando escuchar "No".

Snape no le contesto, pero asintió.

-¡Pero ella a elegido a Lucius! No a ti!- le dijo Lily sintiendo como las lagrimas venían a sus ojos, estaba perdiendo a un buen amigo, y todo por una mujer que no lo amaba.

-Pero con que este a su lado, es más que suficiente- le dijo sonriéndose con suavidad.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida, era la primera vez que Snape se sonreía de verdad, con el corazón. Con amor.

Sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, estaba tan triste, tan sola, habia logrado enseñarle el amor a Snape, pero este seria su perdición...

-Lo siento…-

-¿He?- Snape vio con sorpresa a Lily, que ocultaba su rostro en sus manos, no podía darle la cara nunca mas.

-Lo siento Severus… lo siento…- le decía en su silencioso llanto.

Snape se cubrió su rostro con su mascara de Mortifago, y se coloco la capucha de su túnica.

-Llora por mi Evans… ya que yo no puedo hacerlo…- le dijo antes de desaparecer.

-… Lo siento…- murmuro Lily cayendo de rodillas.

Habia lastimado a Snape de nuevo, y todo por una buena causa.

El amor.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-¿Que hice?- se pregunto Snape frente a la tumba de Lily.

Estaba bajo la lluvia, se habia arrepentido demasiado tarde, ella, su única amiga, habia muerto por su culpa.

-¿Estas feliz aya?, estas con ese estupido de Potter, no se como se puede ser feliz con el…- le dijo en una media sonrisa falsa, y coloco una rosa blanca en la tumba.

-Tu hijo esta bien, Dumbledore, ese viejo chiflado se a encargado de el, y descuida, Sirius ya esta en Azkaban, no saldrá nunca, y si lo hace, descuida, yo lo buscare para eliminarlo, me debe unas cuantas- le dijo en un tono de broma no usual en el, pero ¿Qué mas daba? Solo estaba hablando con una amiga, ella lo merecía.

-Por cierto¿Harry? Cielos, que pésimo gusto para los nombres Evans, esperaba algo mejor de ti, pero bueno, supongo que teniendo a Potter de tu lado, la inteligencia se te fue- le dijo en broma.

Suspiro un poco cansado, si, quizás si estaba cansado.

-Voy a cuidar bien a tu hijo Lily, descuida, no me importa si me dicen que lo hago por Potter, ba, a quien le importa ese- bufo molesto de que pudieran pensar eso- Descuida, todo estará bien, solo espero que ese chico no se parezca a su padre, por que de ser así… - gruño algo molesto- Pero descuida, no lo matare o algo así- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Sabes…? Narcisa tuvo un hijo… se llama Draco ¿Vaya nombre, verdad?... si… un hijo…- murmuro algo molesto.

-Espero que se parezca a ella, con sus ojos…- dijo esto bajando la mirada con tristeza- Aun la amo Lily, pero, se que es algo que no podrá ser, ella ama a Lucius, y ese se ama a si mismo- dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

-Pero descuida, que todo estará bien, hasta que nos volvamos a ver Lily- le dijo sonriéndose por segunda vez con verdadero cariño, quizás no con amor, como con Narcisa, pero si con cariño de amistad.

-Hasta luego mi amiga…-

Fin.

Espero les guste!

Hasta mas tarde, y gracias por Leer!


End file.
